


Sterek

by Beth_Aicrag



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha Scott, Deputy Derek Hale, Emissary Stiles Stilinski, Eternal Sterek, Hale-McCall Pack, M/M, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Teen Wolf, The Hale Family, The Hale House, Top Derek, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, scott McCall - Freeform, sterek
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-04-06 19:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19068841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beth_Aicrag/pseuds/Beth_Aicrag
Summary: Subiré una historia diferente en cada capítulo o tal vez me anime y haga una historia de más de un capítulo en algunas ocasiones.Cada una de las historias estará inspirada en los fan art que iré subiendo a mi cuenta de Instagram.Todo esto es por y para fans. Las imágenes que uso para inspirarme no me corresponden, el crédito le pertenece a los autores.Las historias son todas de mi autoría, queda prohibido cualquier tipo de adaptación, traducción o plagio.





	1. Viernes

Viernes. Stiles tuvo dos finales que lo consumieron por completo. Desde que había dejado el salón de su última clase lo único que deseaba era llegar a su habitación y dormir por una semana.  
Caminó lentamente por el campus. No tenía mucha energía, estaba seguro de que si su padre hubiese sabido que dos semanas de finales lo harían sentirse así de agotado lo hubiese mandado a la universidad desde los cinco años.  
Cuando llegó a la habitación comenzó a sacarse la ropa. Su compañero de cuarto no estaba, le había dicho la noche anterior que iría a la casa de sus suegros junto a su novia luego de salir de la primera clase y eso había sido hace como cuatro horas atrás.  
Sus manos estaban desabrochando el último botón de su pantalón cuando un gruñido se escuchó por todo el pequeño espacio. Se dio vuelta lentamente al notar que no era el único en el lugar. Su piel se erizó al imaginar que algún ser sobrenatural lo estaba esperando para matarlo, o torturarlo.  
Se largó a reír cuando vio que era Derek, quien por cierto tenía la sudadera que Stiles acababa de quitarse en la cabeza, supo que ahí había aterrizado luego de lanzarla por los aires.  
Derek no esperó a que su novio dijera algo cuando ya lo estaba empotrando contra la puerta.  
—Como en los viejos tiempos sourwolf- el lobo solo gruñó al escucharlo y se dedicó a repartir besos por todo su cuello.  
—¿Tienes alguna clase ahora? - la pregunta salió entrecortada por culpa de que Derek no abandonaba el cuello de Stiles.  
—No- un gemido un poco demasiado alto salió de sus labios- terminé todas por hoy- Derek tarareó al escucharlo y lo tomó en brazos para luego recostarlo en la cama.  
—Entonces tenemos tiempo para nosotros- no fue una pregunta y aunque lo hubiese sido, no había forma de que Stiles hubiese respondido.  
Stiles quiso golpearse cuando un bostezo salió de sus labios. Nadie amaba más tener sexo con Derek que él y por eso es por lo que no podía creer que el cansancio lo estaba superando.  
 Der- el lobo gruño como respuesta- no creo poder ir más allá hoy, estoy muy cansado- Derek se alejó un poco del cuerpo de Stiles, solo lo suficiente como para que ambos pudiesen mirarse a la cara.  
El humano tenía unas ojeras muy notables bajo sus ojos, lo suficientemente oscuras como para que pudiesen verse desde la distancia. El moreno se sintió terrible al ver que no las había notado.  
Perdón Der, es que no he dormido bien en las últimas semanas y yo- Derek lo calló con un beso, de esos que hacían que Stiles perdiera el habla.  
No te preocupes Stiles- siguió dejando besos por todo el cuello del chico y no paró hasta llegar a los pezones. - no haremos nada, por ahora- aclaró mientras dejaba una gran marca en la clavícula de Stiles causando que este gimiera audiblemente- pero me encargaré de que duermas muy relajado- juró con una sonrisa.  
De qué estás ha- Stiles no pudo seguir hablando cuando sintió el cuerpo de Derek posarse sobre él para volver a besarlo.  
 Estoy hablando de que voy a darte una pequeña recompensa por haber sido un buen alumno Stiles- y sin más comenzó a bajar los pantalones del humano.  
Llevaban más de cinco meses juntos y Derek no podía dejar de agradecer por eso.  
Quedó de rodillas frente a Stiles, lo único que lo cubría eran el jeans negro que le quedaba perfecto y un pequeño bóxer negro, por lo demás toda la blanca y pálida piel del castaño estaba a la vista. El lobo amaba como los lunares estaban desparramados por su cuerpo, adornándolo, haciéndolo lucir aún más perfecto.  
No esperó más y bajó un poco las últimas prenda que le quedaba a su novio. El pene de Stiles estaba duro como prueba de la excitación del chico.  
Sourwolf- Derek miró a Stiles quien estaba sonrojado, no por vergüenza, no existía eso entre ellos, él conocía el cuerpo de si novio y sabía que Stiles solía sonrojarse cuando estaban por tener sexo y simplemente estaba excitado, como en ese momento- por favor- el lobo sonrió, amaba cuando le suplicaba así, amaba complacerlo.  
Derek quería besarlo, amaba los labios de Stiles, eran de un color rosa perfecto, lo había notado desde la tarde que lo vio caminando junto a Scott en el bosque mientras buscaban el inhalador del alfa verdadero, y lo siguió confirmando desde entonces. Sin embargo, no lo hizo. Supo que si lo hacía querría más de él y su novio no estaba para llegar hasta el final en ese momento.  
Tomó el pene de Stiles en sus manos haciendo que este jadee. Derek sonríe al escucharlo, es como música para sus oídos. Baja hasta llegar a la altura de la entrepierna del menor y deja un beso sobre la cabeza del pene de su novio. Stiles empujó sus caderas esperando que Derek lo metiera en su boca, pero el lobo solo se alejó y siguió masturbándolo lentamente. Un gruñido de parte de Stiles fue todo lo que necesitó Derek para dejar de jugar y empezar a darle placer real. Bajó hasta quedar a centímetros de la entrepierna del menor y sin esperar un segundo lo metió por completo en su boca. El castaño jadeó cuando la punta de su miembro llegó hasta la garganta del moreno, su espalda de arqueo por el placer que estaba sintiendo y una mano fue a parar al cabello de Derek.  
El lobo sentía como su entrepierna dolía, estaba presa en sus pantalones ajustado, así que comenzó a desabrocharlos sin dejar de mamar por un segundo el pene de Stiles quien se deshacía en gemidos. Cuando pudo liberar su propio pene comenzó a masturbarse, quería llegar al mismo tiempo que Stiles.  
Una de las manos de Stiles esta enterrada en las sabanas, arrugándolas mientras se entrega al placer. Muchos jurarían que el humano era de los que hablaba hasta morir en el sexo, pero Derek sabía que no era así, Stiles era callado, bastante en realidad, lo único que salía de sus labios eran gemidos, los mismos que enloquecían al lobo. Cualquiera que pasase por el pasillo podría saber que es lo que estaba sucediendo en la habitación número trece. Los gemidos de Stiles se mezclan con los de Derek.  
El castaño siente que no puede más, está llegando a su limite y se lo hace saber a Derek entre balbuceos. El lobo también está a punto, eso es lo que tiene su novio, siempre lo excita a tal punto que podría llegar con tan solo escucharlo gemir.  
Stiles jala más fuerte el cabello de Derek cuando un hormigueo muy conocido comienza a recorrerlo. Comienza a moverse en la cama, penetrando la boca del lobo cuando siente que se viene. Derek gruñe de placer cuando siente el sabor de su novio en su boca y mueve su mano más rápido para llegar también.  
Los ojos azules de Derek y un gruñido bastante fuerte le hacen saber a Stiles que su novio también ha llegado. El moreno, totalmente satisfecho y aun recuperándose del orgasmo solo puede dejarse caer sobre el cuerpo de un Stiles tan satisfecho como él.  
Eres increíble sourwolf- dice el castaño mientras bosteza, sin embargo, hay una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.  
Derek se levanta, se quita el pantalón junto a su ropa interior manchada con su semen y camina hasta el baño de la habitación. Stiles escucha el agua correr y sabe que se está limpiando, pero él no cree poder hacerlo. Sus ojos comienzan a cerrarse y lo último que puede ver es a un Derek completamente desnudo caminando hacia él. El lobo acomoda bien al chico en la cama y se acuesta en el espacio libre. Busca la sabana que ha quedado casi al final de la cama para taparlos a ambos y se deja caer junto a su chico. Lo rodea con un brazo y comienza a cerrar los ojos también, después de todo manejar por seis horas desde Beacon Hills lo ha dejado bastante cansado también, aunque sabe que lo hará cada fin de semana hasta que Stiles se gradúe sin quejarse. Stiles vale la pena y él lo ama demasiado como para no conducir un par de horas para verlo.


	2. Eres muy lindo

Las clases habían terminado. Parte de la manada debía ir a la universidad en pocas semanas y todos estaban completamente emocionados y nerviosos. Todos menos Stiles, él todavía no podía creer que se había perdido casi todo el año escolar por culpa de los Jinetes Fantasmas. Sentía que no había disfrutado nada de su último año y saber que se alejaría de sus mejores amigos no ayudaba en nada.   
Lydia había decidido hacer una fiesta.   
"La última fiesta antes de irnos"- había dicho la banshee.   
Era por eso por lo que toda la manada estaba reunida en la casa del lago de la chica junto a muchos adolescentes más, ni siquiera estaban seguros si todos ellos estudiaban en la preparatoria de Beacon.   
Stiles en algún momento de la noche había quedado solo. Había visto a Scott ir con Malía a algún lugar, a Lydia bailar con Parrish y el resto no tenía idea de donde se habían metido.   
Bufó frustrado, supuestamente esa fiesta era para que todos pasaran un buen rato, juntos, como manada, sin embargo, lo habían dejado completamente solo.   
Enojado decidió que él también la pasaría bien y que no los necesitaba a ellos para eso. Caminó hasta la elegante cocina que había en la casa, era el lugar donde habían puesto las bebidas. Buscó un vaso rojo y lo llenó. Se quedó parado allí, no quería moverse de ese lugar, estaba decidido a tomar como nunca lo había hecho en su vida. Quería vivir lo que era tener una verdadera borrachera de preparatoria y esa era su última oportunidad para vivirla.   
No podría decir cuántos vasos había tomado ya, pero sabía que eran muchos. Terminó por abandonar la cocina cuando un chico se le acercó y lo invitó a bailar.   
Sabía que estaba haciendo el ridículo, él no sabía bailar y el alcohol en su sistema no lo ayudaba tampoco, aunque eso parecía no importarle al chico rubio con el que bailaba. Él, a comparación de Stiles, sabia moverse. En un momento el castaño sintió como el chico le dio vuelta, haciendo que quede de espaldas a él, y lo acercó a su cuerpo. No le dio importancia y siguió con lo suyo, la estaba pasando bien y era lo único que le importaba. Dejo caer su cabeza hacia atrás, justo en el cuello del rubio cuando sintió que este comenzaba a frotar su entrepierna contra su trasero. Stiles no sabía por qué, pero eso definitivamente le estaba gustando. Comenzó a menearse como podía para seguir sintiendo al chico hasta que dejó de sentir sus manos en su cintura y su cuerpo en su espalda. Volvió a darse vuelta para ver que era lo que había sucedido y se encontró con algo que no esperaba.   
Derek.   
Derek Hale estaba allí.   
El moreno tenía al chico rubio con el que se estaba divirtiendo agarrado por el cuello. El adolescente intentaba hacer algo para defenderse, pero era imposible.   
Stiles vio a Scott aparecer de la nada intentando apartar a Derek del chico. Tuvo que gritar bastante para que el lobo decidiera soltarlo. El rubio cayó de culo al suelo y cuando se levantó salió corriendo por la puerta de entrada.   
—¡Está borracho Scott! - fue lo primero que escuchó Stiles al acercase a los dos lobos quienes habían comenzado a discutir desde el momento en que Derek había soltado al chico con el que bailaba el humano.   
—¿Cómo se supone que yo iba a saber que tomaría tanto? - el grito por parte del alfa verdadero no se hizo esperar.  
—Se supone que esta fiesta era para la manada, eso fue lo que me dijo Lydia, tú eres el alfa, tú debes cuidar al humano de la manada- respondió el moreno bastante enojado.   
—Yo no sé porque pelean, pero no lo hagan- dijo Stiles o al menos eso creyó que dijo, la verdad es que le estaba costando hablar.  
—Stiles- Derek dejó de mirar a Scott para concentrarse en el castaño- ¿Estás bien? No debiste tomar tanto- le reprochó.  
—Estoy bien Sourwolf, tampoco es para que te pelees con Scotty- Stiles pasó un brazo por encima del hombro de Derek- y no te enojes tampoco conmigo que si comencé a tomar fue porque los chuchos estos me dejaron solo por ahí- dijo haciendo un puchero que a Derek le pareció bastante tierno.  
El mayor miró de nuevo a Scott con bronca. Stiles había confirmado que era culpa de la manada que él estuviera así, lo habían dejado completamente solo sabiendo que Stiles no era un chico de muchos amigos o de fiestas y además habían permitido que el tipo ese se le acercara y usara su cuerpo como si se tratara de una prostituta. Recordar lo ultimo lo hizo enfadar aun más, tomó a Stiles por la cintura y lo acercó a su cuerpo sin apartar la mirada del alfa verdadero quien se veía avergonzado y culpable.  
—Me lo llevaré al loft, no creo que sea bueno dejarlo en su casa en este estado y que el Sheriff lo vea así.  
—Si, eso está bien, yo llevaré su Jeep mañana a su casa- Scott sabía que lo mejor era no llevarle la contraria a Derek en ese momento.  
El moreno solo asintió, tampoco es que hubiese cambiado en algo que Scott se negara, pero agradeció que no le impidiera sacar a Stiles de ese lugar.   
Apretó su agarre en la cintura de Stiles y comenzó a caminar con él hacia la salida. No quería que el chico estuviera un segundo más en esa fiesta llena de adolescentes hormonados.   
—Eres muy lindo hombre- dijo Stiles mientras que era, prácticamente, arrastrado por Derek fuera de la casa de Lydia.   
Llegaron hasta donde estaba el camaro estacionado y Stiles solo se quedó parado frente a un Derek bastante serio y enojado.   
—Sip- dijo resaltando la “P”- eres muy lindo, también fuerte y sexy- se largó a reír mientras sostenía aún un vaso en sus manos- no le digas a Derek que dije que era lindo porque me arrancaría la garganta con sus dientes- y volvió a reír.   
—Derek va a arrancarte la garganta con sus dientes si vuelves a tomar así- respondió el moreno mientras sentaba a Stiles en el lado del copiloto.   
Suspiró pesadamente antes de entrar al auto. Se sentía agradecido por haber llegado a la fiesta. No quería ni imaginarse lo que hubiese pasado si no lo hacía.   
La imagen de un Stiles desnudo, en la cama, junto al rubio con el que bailaba apareció en su mente haciéndolo enojar. Por suerte no había nadie sobrio allí afuera o alguien que lo estuviese mirando o habría visto el momento en que sus ojos cambiaron de color.   
Subió a su camaro y salió de allí rápido. Cuanto antes tuviera a Stiles a salvo en su loft más rápido lograría tranquilizarse.


	3. Amor

Derek veía como todo a su alrededor se iba quemando. La mansión Hale estaba tapada por el fuego y él era capaz de escuchar los gritos de agonía y dolor de su familia, de todos los seres que amaba y que estaban sufriendo en el sótano de la casona sin poder entrar. Sentía cada una de sus emociones y al mismo tiempo sentía como se iban perdiendo los lazos con cada integrante de la manada que iba perdiendo la vida. Se sentía desesperado. Trataba de transformarse y correr, pero sus piernas no reaccionaban, tampoco era capaz de gritar, era como si estuviese paralizado.   
Todo ante él se derrumbo cuando el ultimo lazo que quedaba comenzó a desaparecer. Aulló de dolor, quería poder sacar todo su sufrimiento de alguna manera. Había sido capaz de sentir como su madre, su alfa, su todo, moría.   
Cayó de rodillas al suelo. Sabía que estaba llorando, podía sentir las lagrimas cayendo por su rostro, pero no le importaba. Merecía poder llorar, lo había perdido todo.   
A lo lejos se podía escuchar las sirenas de los bomberos, policías y ambulancias, también un carro que iba acercándose a toda velocidad, pero ya no importaba, él sabía que ya no se podía hacer nada por ninguno de los que habían quedado atrapados allí, ellos ya no estaban, se había ido y él no fue capaz de hacer nada.   
Una mano en su hombro y luego un fuerte abrazo lo hizo reaccionar. Su hermana mayor, Laura, estaba frente a él. Ella también estaba llorando, podía apostar que para ella fue peor sentir como perdía a la manada, eso es lo que tenía ser la próxima alfa, ella estaba más unida a todos.   
Veía a su hermana mover los labios, pero no podía escuchar lo que ella estaba diciendo.   
De la nada se vio rodeado de policías y enfermeros, había mucho de ellos y Derek solo quería que se marcharan todos, quería poder llorar a su familia en paz, solo.   
-Tranquilo hijo- esa voz la reconoció, no sabe cómo, pero estaba seguro de que conocía a ese hombre- soy Noah Stilinski, soy el ayudante del Sheriff del condado, ven conmigo, vamos a sacarte de aquí- no entiende porque, pero hace caso a las palabras del hombre y deja que lo tape con una manta y lo lleve hasta su patrulla.   
A lo lejos puede ver como Laura está hablando con el Sheriff, trata de saber como está por medio del lazo, pero él se siente demasiado débil como para poder distinguir alguna emoción que no sea la suya.   
-Necesito que me esperes aquí Derek, hablaré con tu hermana para llevarlos a la estación para que puedan estar- Noah mira a Derek y el adolescente sabe que está tratando de buscar una palabra que reemplace a “bien”- para que ambos puedan estar lejos de este lugar- terminar por decir el ayudante del Sheriff.   
Derek solo asiente. No puede hablar, nada en él reacciona. O no lo hace hasta que siente un olor familiar. Kate. Ve a la chica rubia acercarse a él. Se ve diferente y podría jurar que huele diferente también.   
\- ¡Qué pena cielo! - dice con una tristeza fingida que confunde a Derek- veo que no hice bien mi trabajo- ve como Kate mira a su hermana- pero no importa, de todas formas, dos Hale no son nada sin manada- una sonrisa macabra se dibuja en su rostro. Derek jamás la había visto de esa manera- gracias por la información cielo, mi padre se ha puesto muy feliz por tu colaboración y por eso aceptó dejarte con vida- la piel de Derek se eriza al escucharla. Acónito. A eso olía Kate y también juraría que huele a ese liquido que su papá usaba para acelerar el fuego en las barbacoas familiares- tal vez con esto recuerdes que el amor te hace débil Derek Hale y puede destruir todo lo que más amas. 

***

\- ¡Despierta sourwolf! - Derek es capaz de escuchar la voz de Stiles a lo lejos- vamos, abre tus ojos, estás muy alterado y tu hijo lo siente, no quieres tener que soportar su llanto ¿verdad? Recuerda que también es mío y yo no fui el niño más tranquilo que digamos- un Stiles muy alterado comenzó a golpear su pecho. - ¡Derek despierta!  
Un gruñido bastante fuerte se escuchó por toda la casa seguido de un agudo llanto.   
\- ¿Estás bien? - el lobo miró a su marido quien sostenía a su pequeño hijo, Sebastian, mientras que el pequeño no dejaba de llorar.   
-Si, yo lamento haberlos despertado- dijo con culpa.   
-Vamos sourwolf, yo también suelo tener pesadillas, todo el mundo las tiene- respondió Stiles más calmado y con una sonrisa.   
-Dámelo, lo haré dormir yo- se ofreció- deberías tratar de descansar, trabajaste todo el día.   
-Lo dices como si estar detrás de un escritorio llenando papeles fuera mucho, mi padre aún no entiende que ya puedo ir a patrullar con los demás, joder que hace seis meses que ya di a luz, Lydia ya va al gimnasio y ella tuvo a la pequeña Sky hace dos meses- un lindo puchero se formo en sus labios y Derek no pudo con la tentación de besarlo, causando que su marido sonría feliz.   
-Bueno pero ella es diferente y su trabajo no la pone en riesgo- el moreno sigue meciendo a su hijo quien ha dejado de llorar al escuchar la voz de su padre- ella es presidenta de una empresa y tu eres un oficial de policía, mientras ella tiene reuniones aburridas tú debes ir a patrullar sin saber que es lo que puede pasar en el camino, no trates de compararte con nadie porque tú eres único Stiles- y Derek lo amaba tal cual era.   
-¿Esa es tu forma sutil de decir que soy raro, sourwolf?- preguntó con sarcasmo- es que ya no quiero estar sentado todo el día escribiendo cosas estúpidas, en este pueblo jamá pasa nada divertido como para escribirlo, salir a patrullar es mejor y más ahora que el grupo de motociclistas han decidido quedarse un tiempo aquí, siempre pelean entre ellos- Stiles suena divertido, como si fuera algo increíble- también está lo sobrenatural pero eso no se lo podemos contar a nadie- dijo algo decaído.   
-Veré si tu padre me escucha, puedo decirle que sería buena idea que te mande a patrullar con Parrish- los ojos de Stiles brillaron cuando mencionó la palabra “patrullar”- pero no prometo nada ¿okay? - el chico asiente efusivamente y Derek sabe que será mejor conseguir eso o tendrá a un muy enojado y triste Stiles durmiendo con él por un par de noches- ahora duerme.   
-Gracias Derek- el lobo se acostó de su lado de la cama dejando a Bastian en el medio de ambos- eres el mejor- susurró el humano sabiendo que su lobo lo escucharía.   
-Es al revés Stiles- Derek llevó una mano al rostro del chico- tu eres el mejor aquí, me has salvado un millón de veces de tantas formas que ni te imaginas- recordó el sueño y sus ojos comenzaron a aguarse, no importaba, Stiles era el único que podía verlo de esa manera- llevo doce años creyendo algo que me dijeron una vez, que el amor nos hace débiles y es capaz de destruir todo lo que amamos, pero tu me hiciste ver que no es así, me salvaste, me hiciste mejor persona, mejor alfa, mejor amigo, mejor novio, marido y cada día me ayudas a ser un mejor padre- ambos hombres estaban frente a frente en la cama, mirándose con un amor tan único y real que podría ser considerado como algo que solo se ve en la ficción- el amor te hace fuerte y te ayuda a construir cosas mejores, eso me lo enseñaste tu Stiles y lo confirmé cuando él llegó a nuestras vidas- ambos miran a Bastian quien duerme con su dedo pulgar en la boca- solo el amor puede construir algo tan perfecto.   
-Te amor sourwolf- susurró Stiles entre lágrimas- los amo a los dos.   
-Los amo a los dos también, son mi vida, nunca lo olvides- dejó un casto beso en la mano de Stiles, en la misma mano donde dos años atrás había puesto una alianza con toda la manada y sus familias como testigo.   
No hubo más palabras después de eso, no hacía falta, ya todo había sido dicho.   
Stiles cayó dormido primero. Derek se quedó un rato mirando a las dos personas más importantes de su vida. Sonriendo y agradeciéndole a su madre por haber puesto a Stiles en su vida quedó dormido.   
En otro lugar, dos mujeres sonreían felices de saber que sus pequeños habían logrado encontrar el amor y que eran felices, era todo lo que ellas siempre pidieron y desearon.


	4. Una cita

Todos estaban reunidos en el loft de Derek. Estaban todos felices de que ningún ser sobrenatural estuviese al acecho. La reunión era puro formalismo, una costumbre necesaria para poder estar a salvo y mantener a la ciudad tranquila.   
Eran las seis y media de la tarde, llevaban más de una hora juntos, hablando y entrenando. Lo único que se podía escuchar en la habitación eran los gruñidos de Scott y Derek quienes estaban haciendo una demostración para Liam, el chico aún temía enfrentarse a Derek a pesar de haber logrado luchar contra varios seres sobrenaturales desde que se convirtió en el beta del alfa verdadero.   
Un fuerte golpe del otro lado de la puerta de entrada logró que todos se pusieran en alerta.   
\- ¡Chicos miren lo que tengo! – un Stiles sonriente y muy emocionado entró al loft sin ser consciente del estado de sus amigos- fui a la cafetería que está frente a la estación de policías y como fui el cliente número cien del día me regalaron dos entradas para ir al cine mañana y estaba pensando en llevar a uno de ustedes conmigo- terminó de hablar con una sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro.   
La manada quedó en silencio y comenzaron a mirarse entre ellos completamente incómodos. Nadie sabía como decirle a Stiles que no podían. El chico había pasado todo el mes buscando millones de oportunidades para pasar un rato con sus amigos, pero ellos siempre se habían negado, no era por nada especial, solo que ya tenían planes hechos cuando él los llamaba y como era el último mes, para la mayoría, en Beacon Hills antes de ir a la universidad estaban intentando pasar el rato con aquellos que no verían en un tiempo, como sus parejas.   
\- ¿Qué pasa chicos? - Stiles había visto esa mirada antes y sabía que venía después- Otra vez no pueden- no fue una pregunta- ¿Scott? - miró a su mejor amigo, a su hermano, pero el alfa verdadero ni siquiera fue capaz de mirarlo a los ojos.   
-Stiles, mañana es catorce de febrero, es día de San Valentín- dijo Lydia tratando de ser un poco suave.   
-Si, eso lo sé Lydia, en la cafetería no regalan entradas para el cine todos los días- respondió el castaño poniendo los ojos en blanco- pero pensé que tal vez podría ir con Scott, todos los años hacemos algo juntos- dijo sonriendo aumentando la culpa en el lobo.   
-Ya hice planes Stiles- los lobos y la cayote sintieron el cambio en el olor del chico, se volvió más denso, sabían que era: tristeza.   
\- ¿Planes? Pero si Kira ya no está en Beacon Hills ¿Con quién saldrás?  
-Conmigo- y aunque Malia no era una persona con mucho tacto sintió que debía ser suave con Stiles, él era un buen chico.   
-Oh, bueno, eso no me lo esperaba- la ilusión que tenía cuando entró fue cruelmente asesinada por todos allí. Lydia se había disculpado, al parecer ella y Parrish saldrían a cenar y tenía planeado pasar todo el día dedicándose a ella para verse aún más perfecta. A Mason y Corey ni les preguntó.   
-Bueno Liam, parece que tu y yo iremos al cine mañana- había una sonrisa fingida en su rostro, no era que no quería salir con Liam, el problema era que el chico y él no eran tan buenos amigos como él y Scott.   
-Bueno, yo, es que yo- Liam comenzó a tartamudear- también hice planes, Theo me invitó a un parque de diversiones que abrieron en el condado de al lado- confesó el beta.   
-¿Theo? ¿Theo Reaken?- Stiles no podía creerlo- ¿Saldrás con el mismo tipo que quiso acabar con nuestra manada?- se sentía realmente enojado- Bueno, entonces quemaré las entradas o se las daré a algún idiota que no esté solo como yo- había comenzado a gritar sin darse cuenta- y espero que todos la pasen realmente bien mañana- tomó la mochila que había tirado en el piso cuando llegó al loft y caminó hacia la salida- y para que lo sepan, me voy antes a Washington, no se cuando vuelva, que les vaya bien a todos- salió casi corriendo de allí al sentir que las lagrimas comenzaban a bajar por su rostro.  
Todos en la habitación quedaron estupefactos. Habían herido cruelmente al chico más increíble que todos conocían. Un gruñido y seguido de algo que sonó como "estúpidos adolescentes" los hizo reaccionar a todos, pero ya era demasiado tarde, el humano ya se encontraba muy lejos del loft en ese momento.   
No era mentira lo que había dicho. Desde Washington lo había llamado para pedirle que vaya un mes antes que los demás, al parecer las notas de los exámenes que hizo para ingresar fueron los mejores en años.   
Llegó a su casa, su padre no estaba y agradeció eso, no estaba interesado en tener que dar explicaciones de como sus amigos han estado evitándolo por un mes luego de que fue secuestrado por unos jodidos Jinetes Fantasmas durante más de tres meses. Se sentía traicionado, dolido y muy decepcionado.   
Habían pasado por tantas cosas, no se sentía aquello que estaba pasando. Al principio creyó que algo andaba mal en la manada, que se estaba cayendo todo a pedazos hasta que una vez fue a dejarle el almuerzo a su padre y de vuelta a casa pasó por el centro comercial, en la entrada del lugar estaban todos reunidos y sonrientes. Eso había sido hace una semana. Stiles supo que la manada estaba perfectamente pero también confirmó que él no era parte de la manada.   
Se desvistió, buscó ropa limpia y se metió a bañar. Odiaba tomar duchas largas, pero por una vez en mucho tiempo se permitió disfrutar de una. Dejó que el agua se llevara todo lo que había ocurrido en el día y cuando bajó a hacer la cena era el mismo Stiles de siempre.   
Cuando el Sheriff llegó a su casa se encontró con su hijo bailando y cantando en la cocina mientras ponía la mesa para que ambos pudieran cenar tranquilos.   
Hablaron sobre lo que había pasado en Beacon durante el día, nada raro, dos robos y un nene extraviado en el parque que por suerte encontraron. También se habló sobre la partida de Stiles y Noah no se cansó de decirle lo orgulloso que estaba de él, eso hizo que el chico se sintiera más amado que nunca y que casi se largara a llorar en la mesa.   
Cuando subió a su habitación para poder dormir- desde que le habían cambiado la medicación por el TDAH dormía al menos seis horas por la noche, algo que su padre amaba- se encontró con su celular y que tenía varios mensajes de la manada. Los ignoró, no se sentía con ánimos de hablar con nadie en ese momento.   
Se puso el pijama y se acostó. Stiles quedó dormido sin notar los ojos azules eléctricos que lo veían a través de su ventana.   
***  
Cuando su padre lo despertó eran las diez de la mañana, se sorprendió al saber que había dormido tanto y al mismo tiempo comenzó a odiar al tipo que le quitó su Adderall.   
Desayunaron juntos mientras que Noah le hacía preguntas sobre que haría durante el día, preguntas que Stiles respondió con evasivas, no quería preocupar a su padre.   
El Sheriff partió hacia su trabajo mientras que Stiles decidió ponerse a guardar las cosas que se llevaría, no quería olvidar nada porque no podría volver por ello luego. Le habían dicho que podía dejar su computadora ya que ellos le darían una para uso personal y laboral, pero de todas formas la llevaría, tenía demasiadas cosas guardadas en ese aparato como para dejarla en su casa, en el lugar que cualquiera iría a buscar.   
Eran las dos de la tarde, llevaba dos cajas armadas cuando escuchó que alguien habría la ventana de su habitación.   
-Stiles- la voz de Derek sonó ronca haciéndolo estremecer, de todas formas, hizo caso omiso a las reacciones de su cuerpo e ignoró al lobo. - ¡STILES! - el moreno no era un ser de paciencia y el castaño lo sabía.   
Se puso de pie lentamente, había estado sentado en el piso por al menos dos horas y sus piernas se sentían entumecidas.   
-Sabes Derek, es de muy mala educación entrar a la casa de cualquier persona por la ventana y sin invitación y mucho más ir a gritarle a esa persona- su tono calmado sorprendió a Derek, supuso que el chico lo regañaría con gritos y mucho de su sarcasmo habitual, pero no, nada de eso pasó.   
\- ¿Estás bien? - comenzó a preocuparse, las cajas en el piso confirmaban la pronta partida del menor y tenía miedo de que el chico no quisiera volver.   
-Estoy bien Derek, solo estoy empacando lo que me llevaré- caminó hasta su escritorio y tomó asiento.   
El lobo pudo sentir su aroma cuando caminó por su lado y se dio cuenta de algo que no sabía si era bueno o malo.   
\- ¿Y el Adderall? - quería saber cuál era la razón de la actitud tan tosca de Stiles y no se iría por las ramas.   
\- ¿Huh? - el humano no entendía que tenía que ver la pregunta con la sorpresiva visita del ex alfa.   
-Tu olor- trató de explicar- ya no siento el Adderall en tu olor y sé que debes tomar esas pastillas- aclaró.   
-Ah, bueno, me cambiaron de medicamento porque al parecer ya no tenían efecto en mi y me dieron una más fuerte, ya sabes, para bajar un poco todo el TDAH en mí, mi papá está feliz porque ahora duermo más, yo lo odio porque me siento un zombie.   
Derek solo asintió en respuesta a la explicación de Stiles. La verdad es que él tampoco estaba de acuerdo con ese cambio, había vuelto a respirar profundamente de nuevo y notó que el olor de ese nuevo medicamento era mucho más fuerte, si para él era intenso no quería imaginar lo que causaba en Stiles. Eso no le gustó.   
\- ¿Qué haces aquí Derek? Dudo mucho que solo hayas venido hasta mi casa solo para saber porque ya no tomo el Adderall- preguntó bastante curioso. Él sabía que no había ningún ser extraño y homicida dando vuelta por el pueblo así que no entendía el motivo de la visita.   
Stiles pudo ver como el rostro del hombre frente a él iba tomando color, un intenso sonrojo cubrió la cara del lobo.   
-Es que ayer, bueno, tu ayer hablaste sobre ir al cine- al castaño le costó comprender lo que Derek intentaba decir. Había balbuceado y al mismo tiempo había hablado demasiado rápido. Un comportamiento demasiado extraño si se lo preguntaban- ¡Dios!- se echó hacia aíras en su asiento cuando vio que el moreno se llevaba ambas manos a la cabeza- Es que ayer les preguntaste a todos si querían ir al cine contigo menos a mi- Derek miraba el piso, sus orejas estaban rojas, se sentía como un adolescente idiota y eso lo frustraba- vine a preguntarte si querías ir a ver una película conmigo y luego ir a cenar... solo si quieres.   
El humano se sentía paralizado. Jamás se imaginó que Derek Hale se presentaría en su habitación para invitarlo al cine y a cenar.   
\- ¿Stiles? - la voz de Derek lo hizo reaccionar.   
-Me encantaría Derek- su sonrisa murió al recordar algo- pero no creo que podamos, yo regalé las entradas ayer de caminó a casa, no quería tenerlas porque me sentiría más patético aún- fue su turno de avergonzarse.   
Derek solo puso los ojos en blanco ante las palabras del menor y al mismo tiempo sintió algo cálido instalarse en su pecho. Stiles era la persona menos interesada que había conocido. El chico sabía que él tenía una gran fortuna en el banco sin embargo se sentía mal por haber regalado unas entradas gratis.   
-Yo te estoy invitando Stiles, yo pago.   
-Eso no sería justo, tengo algo de dinero guardado, puedo ayudarte a pagar el cine- Confirmado, nunca había conocido a nadie como Stiles.   
-No es necesario.   
-Vamos Derek, no me hagas sentir raro.   
-Tengo una idea ¿Qué te parece si tú pagas la salida cuando cobres tu primer sueldo? - los ojos de Stiles se iluminaron.   
-Entonces ¿Habrá una próxima vez? – el humano sabía que el lobo podía escuchar los latidos apresurados de su corazón y agradeció tanto que no haya hecho ningún comentario al respecto.   
-Claro, si te parece bien- Derek intentó mantener una actitud normal, pero por dentro su lobo estaba aullando de felicidad al saber que el humano se sentía igual de emocionado que él al imaginar una próxima cita. Si, cita, aunque él no haya mencionado esa palabra eso es lo que era.   
-Me parece bien- aceptó, no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de volver a salir con Derek.   
-Bueno, vendré por ti a las seis- no esperó una respuesta del menor y salió por la ventana.   
Stiles suspiró. Se sentía tan emocionado, incluso se atrevió a contar sus dedos, temía que solo fuera un sueño, pero no, tenía cinco dedos en cada mano y podría jurar que el libro frente a él decía "Química avanzada" y era uno de los libros que había usado en su ultimo año de preparatoria.   
Se puso a terminar de guardar algunas cosas en las cajas que tenía en el piso y cuando dieron las cinco de la tarde supo que era momento de darse un baño y comenzar a vestirse.   
A las seis en punto el Camaro de Derek se estacionó en la calle. Stiles no lo hizo esperar y cuando recibió el mensaje del lobo salió de su casa. No estaba seguro de a donde irían a comer así que decidió no usar nada formal. Un pantalón negro, una camiseta azul y encima su sudadera roja parecía una buena elección para él.   
-Hola Derek- saludó ni bien subió al carro. El lobo lo saludó también y comenzó a conducir.   
Habían decidido ver en la cartelera las opciones. Al final ambos quisieron ver "La forma del agua", claro que eso fue luego de que Stiles contara las criticas maravillosas que había tenido la película, además de que las otras opciones eran películas muy cursis, no quería que Derek se sintiera incómodo.   
Estaban a la mitad de la película cuando Derek respiró hondo, tomando valor para hacer algo que deseaba hacer desde hace mucho tiempo. Muy lentamente comenzó a acercar su mano a la mano de Stiles, quien había dejado su brazo colgando donde iban las bebidas, eso era muy cerca de Derek.   
Todo fue tan suave que Stiles por un momento sintió que lo estaba imaginando. Miró a Derek para ver si todo era real y una tímida sonrisa del lobo le dio la respuesta. Sintiéndose un poco más seguro y valiente movió su mano para poder tomar la del moreno. Parecían una más de las parejas sentadas allí. A ambos les costaba concentrarse en algo más que no fuese el calor que les proporcionaba la mano del otro y sus propias ganas de gritar de alegría.   
Eso era lo que causa Stiles en Derek, lo hacía sentir vivo. Lograba sacar a flote ese mismo chico que había sido antes del incendio.   
Derek hacía que Stiles se sintiera seguro consigo mismo. De alguna extraña manera siempre lograba saber cuándo el moreno agradecía sus ideas, sus planes y muchas veces le había dicho directamente lo inteligente que era, además de que siempre estaba allí para salvarlo.   
Se complementaban de una manera única.   
Cuando el lobo logró conocer de verdad al humano supo a que se refería su madre cuando decía que había encontrado un compañero en su padre, un mejor amigo y un apoyo. Eso era todo lo que sentía con Stiles, el chico nunca le había dado la espalda, ni siquiera cuando él era un experto en tratarlo mal sabiendo que no podría defenderse.   
Después de la película fueron a cenar a una pizzería a la que Derek siempre iba con sus hermanos. No había visitado el lugar en años y estaba feliz de poder mostrarle algo de él al castaño.   
Esa fue la primera cita de su vida, luego vinieron muchas más, demasiadas en realidad. Luego de que Stiles le pidiera a Derek que fuera su novio las citas aumentaron, a ambos le gustaba que el mundo supiera que estaban juntos, tenían a una hermosa joya a su lado que amaban presumir. Con respecto al mito de que el matrimonio lo arruina todo, bueno, ellos demostraron que no es así. Derek decidió que su novio no le ganaría esta vez y fue quien se puso de rodillas en Navidad, para proponerle matrimonio, claro está. Ellos amaban tener citas, salir a comer, al cine, al teatro o simplemente encontrarse en el parque y caminar un poco. La llegada de los dos pequeños Stilinski- Hale no cambió en nada eso, en realidad muchas veces los pequeños eran sus citas, los cuatro disfrutaban de una buena cena. Los mellizos admiraban el amor que se tenían sus padres y soñaban con tener algo así.   
Derek le contaba en cada oportunidad que tenía, lo increíblemente agradecido que estaba por tener a Stiles como su compañero de vida, su mejor amigo, su amor, su apoyo. Sería así siempre, él lo sabía y vivía feliz por eso.


	5. Woah!

-Vamos Derek, todos estaremos este fin de semana, Cora quiere presentarnos a su novio y a los amigos del chico, según lo que sé es bastante bueno- Laura trataba de convencer a su hermano menor para que volviera a su hogar durante el fin de semana.   
-Está bien, de todas formas, los exámenes ya terminaron y me darán las notas la semana que viene, pero aviso que volveré el domingo por la tarde, no volverás a convencerme para perderme dos días de clases como la última vez- advirtió el moreno a su hermana quien reía divertida y feliz por haber logrado convencer a su hermano.   
-No te preocupes, me portaré bien, lo prometo- Derek solo tarareo, para nada convencido- oh, casi lo olvido, Isaac todavía no sabe nada de nosotros, Cora le dijo a mamá que se lo confesaría en cuatro meses, al parecer ella quiere esperar a que cumplan un año.   
-Bueno, no diré nada que no deba decir y me controlaré- su voz sonaba tensa, él sabía que le costaría mucho controlarse, Cora era la menor de los hermanos Hale y desde siempre él había sido quien la había cuidado.   
\- ¡Perfecto! Ahora te dejo para que hagas lo que tengas que hacer, yo debo irme con el tío Peter a comprar las cosas que necesitaremos para el almuerzo y la cena del viernes- se despidieron y cortaron la llamada.   
Derek se tiró al sofá en la sala del departamento que compartía con su mejor amigo, Boyd, aunque también podría decirse que Erika también era su compañera de piso, desde que la rubia había comenzado a salir con su mejor amigo que había comenzado a pasar todo el día en el lugar.   
***  
El lobo se encontraba camino hacia Beacon Hills. Su Camaro negro resaltaba en la ruta semi vacía. La gente, los fines de semana, aprovechaba para irse de vacaciones lejos, solo él podía ir a un pueblo que no tenía nada de divertido.   
Boyd y Erika iban hablando sobre los exámenes que habían tenido el día anterior, ellos compartían algunas materias a pesar de no estudiar la misma carrera. Él se mantenía callado, desde la noche anterior que su lobo se sentía raro, quería transformarse y salir a correr hasta que sus piernas ya no dieran más.   
Para las diez de la mañana ya estaban llegando a la mansión Hale. Allí su madre y alfa, Talia Hale, salió a recibirlos. Como todo alfa, la mujer, sentía la necesidad de acercarse a sus tres betas y marcarlos con su olor, aún le costaba aceptar que los tres chicos habían decidido ir a una universidad que estaba a cuatro horas de Beacon Hills.   
\- ¡Ya llegaron! - gritó una emocionada Cora desde la puerta de la mansión. La chica corrió hasta su hermano y saltó a los brazos del moreno quien la recibió con una sonrisa.   
Todos habían comenzado a hablar y contar las cosas que habían pasado desde la ultima vez que se habían visto, tres semanas antes, cuando escucharon que dos autos se acercaban.   
-Isaac y los chicos llegaron- exclamó Cora emocionada- vas a ver DerDer que te va a caer bien, es muy bueno y algo tímido- Derek deseó que su hermana tuviera razón, los ojos marrones de ella brillaban y sabía que sería capaz de arrancarle la garganta a ese tal Isaac si lastimaba a su hermanita.   
La pequeña loba abrió la puerta ni bien el chico tocó el timbre.   
Isaac abrazó a su novia al verla. Tenía una hermosa y sincera sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. El moreno se relajó un poco al ver que el rubio miraba a su hermanita con adoración y sonrío internamente al ver que los ojos azules de Isaac brillaban tanto como los de su hermana. Cuando la pareja se separó dos chicos más ingresaron a la mansión. Uno de ellos era bastante moreno, de ojos marrones oscuros y con una mirada de cachorrito, miraba a sus amigos con simpatía y ternura. El otro era un chico de piel blanca y con varios lunares repartidos por su cara y cuello, sus ojos eran de un color miel que le parecieron perfectos y su mirada era bastante picara, astuta e inteligente.  
Su corazón se aceleró cuando vio que el chico de lunares lo miraba, supo que toda la manada había notado el cambio cuando ellos también lo miraron.   
-Hola- saludó Stiles a Derek- me llamo Stiles Stilinski, soy amigo de Isaac y Cora- alzó su mano esperando que el lobo le devolviera el saludo, pero eso no pasó.   
-Él es mi hermano, Derek Hale- fue Laura quien lo presentó al ver el extraño comportamiento de su hermano.   
Stiles solo asintió, le había parecido muy irrespetuoso ese tal "Derek Hale" y no quería estar cerca de él por mucho tiempo, sabía que no podría controlar lo que saliera de su boca y le había prometido a Isaac que se comportaría y no lo haría quedar mal frente a la familia de su novia.   
El humano no pudo evitar compararlo con Jackson Whittemore. Ambos eran hombres guapos, demasiado, pero eran unos idiotas arrogantes. Eso era algo que apestaba mucho, no le gustaban las personas así, era por eso por lo que tenía pocos amigos, ellos eran increíbles y leales, era todo lo que necesitaba.   
Stiles tuvo que morderse la lengua cuando vio que frente a él estaba sentado el hermano de Cora. La mesa del comedor era realmente enorme, no se suponía que el tipo terminara sentado allí.   
Todo era risa y diversión, la verdad es que todos lo estaban pasando genial, se sentía una gran armonía y comodidad en el ambiente. Isaac estaba encantado con todo, estaba yendo perfectamente el almuerzo y supuso que la cena también saldría igual.   
\- ¿Cómo está tu madre Stiles? Ella y yo fuimos compañeras de la preparatoria, pero hace un tiempo que no sé nada de ella, desde que volvimos de Nueva York hace unos dos años en realidad- preguntó Talia con una sonrisa, todo en el ambiente cambió, la tensión era palpable y la Alfa supo que había hecho una mala pregunta cuando Scott e Isaac bajaron la vista y sus sonrisas desaparecieron.   
-Mi madre- la voz de Stiles sonó ronca, como si le costara hablar- ella murió hace diez años señora- todos quedaron en silencio al escuchar la voz rota con la terminó de hablar el chico- permiso, debo ir al baño- no espero a que respondieran y salió de allí tan rápido como pudo.   
La manada había sentido la tristeza en el humano. Derek quiso poder ir detrás de él, abrazarlo, cuidarlo, protegerlo del mundo y exigirle a su madre que jamás volviera a lastimar a su chico.   
\- ¡DEREK! - El grito de Talia lo hizo reaccionar, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Él se encontraba parado frente a un Stiles con los ojos rojos productos del llanto.   
\- ¡Woah! - fue todo lo que pudo escuchar salir de la boca de Stiles antes de salir corriendo del comedor.  
Se sentía un idiota, lo había arruinado todo. La primera regla de la manada era no mostrarles a los humanos lo que eran, no sin la autorización del alfa al menos, y él acababa de transformarse frente a tres de ellos.   
\- ¡Oye, espera! - Stiles trataba de correr rápido para alcanzar al lobo, pero era imposible, él no corría tan rápido y tampoco tenía agilidad, motivo por el cual terminó enredándose en una raíz que sobresalía de la tierra cuando intentó saltar sobre ella- ¡Maldita sea! Genial, ahora tendré que explicarle esto a mi padre- comenzó a murmurar el humano desde el suelo. El pie le dolía demasiado como para poder levantarse por un rato.   
\- ¿Estás bien? – Derek paró de correr cuando escuchó el grito de Stiles y volvió rápidamente para ver como estaba, lo encontró tirado en el suelo murmurando muchas más maldiciones de las alguien podría decir en tan poco tiempo.   
\- ¡Hey! Hola, bueno, si claro, solo me caí, me pasa siempre, Scott logró estar en el equipo de Lacrosse, pero yo no soy muy bueno y sigo en el banco, papá dijo que debía seguir intentándolo pero sé que no va a pasar, mi TDAH no ayuda mucho y el Adderall ya no es lo mismo, mi organismo- el lobo no podía creer que alguien pudiera hablar tanto y tan rápido, se estaba mareando un poco así que decidió agacharse para poder quedar a la misma altura que Stiles.   
-Te lastimaste el pie- no fue una pregunta, había podido sentir el dolor de Stiles y supuso que era el pie que tenía enredado en la raíz.   
-Si, pero iré a ver a Melissa, ella es la mamá de Scott y es enfermera en el Memorial- explicó Stiles con una sonrisa.   
-No es necesario, yo puedo ayudarte- no dejó que el humano respondiera. Tomó la pierna del castaño con suavidad, no quería lastimarlo aún más, corrió el pantalón de la parte de su tobillo y puso su mano sobre la piel de Stiles.   
\- ¿Qué ha- el castaño no pudo terminar de hablar cuando sintió que el dolor en su pie desaparecía mientras que en la mano que Derek tenía sobre esa parte de su cuerpo comenzaba a dibujarse unas líneas negras. - ¿Qué eres? - preguntó Stiles.   
-Un hombre lobo- respondió el moreno serio, preocupado por como reaccionaria el humano frente a él.   
\- ¡Woah! - el castaño lo veía sorprendido- Hombre ¡Eso es genial! - dijo el chico con emoción.   
Derek se separó un poco de Stiles para poder mirarlo a la cara. Había estado escuchando los latidos de su corazón y supo que no había mentido al decir que le parecía genial que él fuera un hombre lobo, pero le costaba creer que el chico se lo tomara tan bien.  
\- ¿No estás asustado? - no pudo evitar preguntar el mayor.   
-Claro que no, hombre, me acabas de ayudar con el dolor y no me has hecho nada hasta ahora, me pareciste bastante idiota cuando te conocí, te saludé y tú me ignoraste por completo, te veías bastante amargado, eres todo un sourwolf- dijo divertido.   
-No me llames así- prácticamente gruñó el lobo.   
-Oh vamos lobito, no te hagas el malo, no me das miedo- respondió el menor con seguridad y diversión mientras se levantaba del piso.   
\- ¿A dónde vas? - Derek también se levantó del piso al ver que el castaño comenzaba a caminar.   
-Bueno con todo el tema de tu mostrando las garras, los colmillos y todo eso no pudimos terminar de comer, y yo no se tú- dejó de caminar y se dio vuelta para poder mirar a Derek- pero yo muero de hambre sourwolf, tal vez nos guardaron un poco de comida o si no podríamos ir a alguna pizzería, traje mi Jeep.  
***   
Derek se sentía bastante irritado. Llevaba media hora esperando a que su novio saliera de la preparatoria pero el chico no aparecía, sabía por Cora que estaba en una reunión con el equipo de Lacrosse pero se estaba cansando de que todos los adolescentes que lo miraban. Las chicas lo miraban como si estuvieran a punto de saltarle encima, algunos chicos le guiñaban el ojo o le sonreían mientras que otros lo miraban como si quisieran golpearlo por estar parado allí.   
Sintió como su cuerpo se relajaba cuando vio a Stiles bajar por las escaleras de la entrada junto a Isaac y Scott. El humano sonrío feliz al verlo y corrió hasta donde estaba.   
-Hola sourwolf- susurró el castaño antes de besarlo suavemente- te extrañé.   
-Hola amor- nadie podría imaginar lo mucho que amaba Derek llamar a Stiles de esa forma, el chico lo había conquistado desde el primer segundo que lo vio y se sentía pleno cuando lo tenía en sus brazos- también te extrañé Stiles- dijo mientras lo abrazaba más fuerte por la cintura.   
-Vamos a casa, quiero poder recostarme contigo en el sofá mientras te cuento lo que nos dijo Finstock en la reunión de recién- Stiles caminó hasta el lado del copiloto del Camaro y se sentó mientras Derek hacía lo mismo del lado del conductor.   
Llevaban seis meses juntos, habían salido en un par de citas luego de aquel momento que habían compartido en el bosque. El Sheriff no pudo creer que Derek Hale fuera el chico del que hablaba su hijo y lo aceptó de inmediato, aunque no dudó en advertirle lo que pasaría si lastimaba a su único hijo. La manada estaba feliz de darle la bienvenida al castaño, Talia felicitó a su hijo por su relación con Stiles, sabía que no habría una mejor opción para Derek, el humano era leal hasta la medula y lo había demostrado en incontable situaciones.   
Ninguno de los dos sabía que pasaría en el futuro pero ambos estaban seguros de que no había nada que quisieran más que tener al hombre que amaban en su vida. Stiles estaba a dos meses de terminar la preparatoria y desde hacia un año que ya sabía a qué universidad iría, lo habían aceptado un año antes al ver sus excelentes notas, casualmente estaba también en New York, la ciudad donde vivía su novio y aunque aún no se hablaba sobre donde viviría él, sabía, por Cora e Isaac, que Derek quería que vivieran juntos y no sería él quien dijera que no.   
Stiles amaba a Derek.  
Derek amaba a Stiles.   
Era todo lo que necesitaban saber para poder dar un paso más en su relación y para poder soportar todo lo que el destino tuviera preparado para ellos.


	6. Manada Hale

Derek despertó al notar que el lugar de su esposo en la cama estaba vacío. Dio vuelta hasta quedar mirando al reloj en la mesa de noche y vio que eran las nueve de la mañana. Aún algo somnoliento salió de la cama, fue al baño para poder verse como una persona decente y salió de la habitación. Escuchó la voz de Stiles junto a pequeños balbuceos y supo que sus dos príncipes estaban en la cocina. El lobo aún no se acostumbraba a ver la estampa que tenía frente a él. Stiles y su pequeño Mathew estaban haciendo el desayuno mientras charlaban, o eso era lo que decía el humano todos los días, a pesar de que ambos sabían que su hijo aún no aprendía a hablar. Sintió algo cálido recorrer su cuerpo. Todo lo malo que había pasado había tenido su parte buena al final.   
Pudo encontrar el amor y armar su propia familia, al igual que había podido formar su propia manada.   
-Buenos días sourwolf- Stiles se acercó hasta él con una sonrisa y plantó un pequeño beso en los labios- creí que no despertarías, los demás están por llegar así que deberías ir a ducharte antes de desayunar.   
Derek solo podía sonreír. Seguía sintiendo que todo era un sueño. Todo era demasiado perfecto para que sea real, sin embargo lo era. Todo aquello que vivía cada día no era un sueño ni nada por el estilo, esa era su vida ahora. Estaba viviendo lo que un hombre como él merecía vivir. Eso era lo que su marido repetía cada noche cuando no podía dormir por miedo a despertar y que todo haya desaparecido.   
\- ¡¿DEREK?!- el humano comenzó a preocuparse al ver que su marido no respondía- oye lobo idiota, me estás asustando y no puedo golpearte sin tirar a Mathew.   
-Tranquilo Stiles- el lobo reaccionó al sentir la inquietud de su compañero- solo estaba pensando pero hablas demasiado- dijo con fingido hastío.   
-Lamento comunicarle señor Hale que así me conoció y a pesar de eso se enamoró de mí y además de todo eso me propuso matrimonio y tuvimos un hijo- respondió con sarcasmo.   
-Lo sé, no lo he olvidado- el mayor se acercó a su pareja y lo rodeó con sus brazos- y todo eso fue lo mejor que pude hacer en mi vida Stiles, ustedes dos son lo más importante que tengo, junto a la manada- Stiles sabía que Derek hablaba enserio, lo había demostrado en incontable ocasiones.   
-Y tu eres lo mejor que nos pudo pasar a nosotros sourwolf, nunca lo olvides- susurró el menor.   
Ambos se separaron un poco al escuchar las voces de la manada.   
-Genial, ellos ya llegaron y tu no te has bañado, vamos, sube y baja rápido- empujó a su marido con la mano libre para que fuera a bañarse.  
***  
Había casi quince personas en el patio trasero de la nueva mansión Hale. Todos se habían reunido como lo hacían cada mes. Muchos habían comenzado la universidad en otras ciudades, estudiando lo que querían, muy pocos habían decidido quedarse en Beacon Hills. Liam, Stiles, Derek y Theo Reaken fueron los que no quisieron marcharse y Lydia fue la que tuvo la idea de reunirse cada mes para poder fortalecer el vinculo de la manada para que esta no se viera dañada por la distancia.   
Cuando Derek volvió a bajar por las escaleras se encontró con todos los integrantes de la manada riendo y gritando. Esa era la parte que más amaba. Se sentía tan correcto que era como volver al pasado, aquella época en donde su familia aún estaba viva.   
Se unió junto a Chris Argent, Peter, Jordan y Noah en la parrilla para pasar el rato, la verdad es que muchas veces seguía sintiendo que no encajaba con los más jóvenes de la manada y prefería hablar de futbol y armas con los mayores.   
-Oye Derek ¿Ya pensaste en mi propuesta? - todos los hombres se quedaron en silencio al escuchar la pregunta de Chris.   
-Lo estuve pensando pero no estoy muy seguro, debería hablarlo con Stiles primero- respondió mientras cambiaba de brazo a su hijo quien estaba feliz jugando con su pequeño oso de peluche.   
-No puedo creer que mi sobrino dependa de un pequeño humano- se burló Peter.   
\- ¿Tenes algún problema con los humanos Peter Hale? - la sonrisa en el rostro del lobo desapareció al escuchar a su pareja- porque eso no era lo que decías anoche- todos los demás se largaron a reír a carcajadas por lo que había dicho el Argent, incluso el pequeño Matt se unió a la risa de los mayores causando que todos rían más fuerte.   
\- ¡Basta! - era tan raro aún para Derek ver a su tío así, tan relajado, bromista y lo más novedoso, sonrojado.   
-Tranquilo Pet, era broma- Chris se acercó a su pareja y lo beso frente a todos.   
\- ¿De qué hablan de todos modos? - Preguntó Peter cambiando de tema y devolviéndole el abrazo a su novio.   
-Le propuse a Derek una sociedad para formar una empresa, yo estudié arquitectura de joven, él también y supuse que le gustaría la idea, podríamos contratar a más personas, hacer proyectos en las ciudades más cercanas para no tener que alejarnos mucho de casa y Derek podría trabajar desde de casa si lo necesita, sé que él cuida a Matt cuando Stiles está en la estación trabajando, así que no habría problemas con eso, podría ser un buen proyecto y quedaría para el pequeño en caso de que algún día les sucediera algo, debemos ser francos y admitir que nuestras vidas no son normales y vivimos al borde de la muerte más de lo que nos gustaría- todos quedaron en silencio cuando Chris dejó de hablar- pero entiendo que quiera pensarlo y consultarlo con Stiles, son un matrimonio después de todo.   
-No hay nada que pensar Argent- Stiles apareció de la nada asustando a los mayores- deberían estar viendo edificios u oficinas ya, en realidad creo que deberían estar trabajando, aún no puedo creer que mi padre dejó que me casara con un vago ¿qué clase de padre eres?- dijo mirando a su padre- Derek te exijo que empieces ese proyecto con Argent, te verías sexy con un traje, siempre me dieron morbo las corbatas- susurró cerca del lobo.   
-Bueno, ya tenemos la autorización del señor Hale, tengo un pequeño edificio de tres pisos en el centro de Beacon Hills que podría funcionar- Chris se veía emocionado ante la idea.   
***  
\- ¿No dije nada que no debía decir, verdad? - preguntó Stiles mientras se acomodaba su pantalón pijama.   
-La verdad es que tú siempre hablas demás- respondió divertido Hale- pero también siempre dices las palabras correctas- se acercó hasta donde estaba el humano y quedó parado detrás de él, sus miradas se encontraron en el espejo de cuerpo completo frente a ellos- gracias por apoyarme en esto, jamás había tenido la oportunidad de ejercer como arquitecto, a Laura le hubiese encantado que lo hiciera- comentó con algo de nostalgia.   
-Ellos están orgullosos de ti sourwolf, donde sea que estén sé que nos cuidan y saben todo lo que has logrado- Stiles sabía que aún dolía la ausencia de los Hale, lo sabía porque a él aún le dolía la muerte de su madre, verla cuando volvió de la cacería salvaje, o ver esa cosa que se hacía pasar por su madre, solo empeoró las cosas.  
-Lo sé, te hubiesen amado y mi madre habría caído rendida ante Matt- los ojos de Derek se empañaron al imaginar la escena.   
-Mi madre lo mimaría como nadie, tal vez Talia era un alfa pero creo que mi madre como abuela hubiese sido bastante temible- respondió Stiles entre divertido y dolido.   
Era algo que ambos hacían algunas veces. Era su forma de incluir a aquellos que ya no estaban. Lo más reciente era el pedido de adopción de una pequeña cachorra que habían encontrado en el medio de la reserva. Fue el Sheriff quien los obligó a hacer las cosas correctamente y solo por ese motivo fue que llamaron a las autoridades pertinentes, desde ese momento los dos han ido a visitar a la pequeña. Aún no lograban averiguar nada sobre su manada pero eso solo alentaba más al matrimonio Hale para hacerla parte de su familia. La niña tenía dos años según lo que supieron, eso la hacía más grande que el pequeño Matthew de siete meses y medio, y lo que más enamoraba de ella era su personalidad. Se mostraba bastante tímida con aquellos que no conocía, sin embargo, con Stiles y Derek se mostraba tal cual era. Le encantaban los vestidos y los zapatos y tenía un carácter bastante fuerte para ser tan pequeña. “Erika” había dicho Stiles luego de pasar la tarde con ella por primera vez. “Es como ver a Erika luego de la mordida y antes. Tan tímida e inteligente y al mismo tiempo con tanto carácter, seguridad y fuerza”. Ambos hombres se quedaron en silencio luego de eso. Siempre la recordaban, más que nada cuando Stiles hablaba sobre Batman o Derek miraba su Camaro negro, ese mismo que su beta le había pedido tantas veces y él se había negado. La habían perdido sin tener la oportunidad de despedirse correctamente y esa era una de las cosas que más dolía. Lo único que les llenaba de pez a veces era el pensamiento de que ella y Boyd estaban juntos. Acordaron que ese sería el nombre de la pequeña rubia cuando fuera suya legalmente. Isaac no pudo evitar el llanto cuando lo contaron frente a la manada y Derek lo abrazó hasta que el chico pudo tranquilizarse. Desde ese momento Isaac fue uno de los que más la visitaba y mimaba. Habían formado una buena manada, una gran familia y de eso no había duda. Se habían hecho famosos ante el resto de las criaturas sobrenaturales, algunos los temían, muchos otros los respetaban y admiraban y otros pocos creían que podían enfrentarse a la manada McCall-Hale y ganar.   
Derek fue a la cama donde su esposo lo esperaba como cada noche. Se acostó junto a él y lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo con un fuerte abrazo. Le gustaba cuando Stiles dormía en su pecho, amaba sentir el calor de su cuerpo encima de él, no de una forma sexual, le hacía ver que todo era real, que su Stiles existía y lo amaba, que no era parte de su imaginación.   
Como cada noche desde que él y el humano se besaron por primera vez durmió con una sonrisa en el rostro, sin pesadillas y con el pecho lleno de amor y paz. Durmió siendo feliz.


	7. Manada Hale

Derek despertó al notar que el lugar de su esposo en la cama estaba vacío. Dio vuelta hasta quedar mirando al reloj en la mesa de noche y vio que eran las nueve de la mañana. Aún algo somnoliento salió de la cama, fue al baño para poder verse como una persona decente y salió de la habitación. Escuchó la voz de Stiles junto a pequeños balbuceos y supo que sus dos príncipes estaban en la cocina. El lobo aún no se acostumbraba a ver la estampa que tenía frente a él. Stiles y su pequeño Mathew estaban haciendo el desayuno mientras charlaban, o eso era lo que decía el humano todos los días, a pesar de que ambos sabían que su hijo aún no aprendía a hablar. Sintió algo cálido recorrer su cuerpo. Todo lo malo que había pasado había tenido su parte buena al final.   
Pudo encontrar el amor y armar su propia familia, al igual que había podido formar su propia manada.   
-Buenos días sourwolf- Stiles se acercó hasta él con una sonrisa y plantó un pequeño beso en los labios- creí que no despertarías, los demás están por llegar así que deberías ir a ducharte antes de desayunar.   
Derek solo podía sonreír. Seguía sintiendo que todo era un sueño. Todo era demasiado perfecto para que sea real, sin embargo lo era. Todo aquello que vivía cada día no era un sueño ni nada por el estilo, esa era su vida ahora. Estaba viviendo lo que un hombre como él merecía vivir. Eso era lo que su marido repetía cada noche cuando no podía dormir por miedo a despertar y que todo haya desaparecido.   
\- ¡¿DEREK?!- el humano comenzó a preocuparse al ver que su marido no respondía- oye lobo idiota, me estás asustando y no puedo golpearte sin tirar a Mathew.   
-Tranquilo Stiles- el lobo reaccionó al sentir la inquietud de su compañero- solo estaba pensando pero hablas demasiado- dijo con fingido hastío.   
-Lamento comunicarle señor Hale que así me conoció y a pesar de eso se enamoró de mí y además de todo eso me propuso matrimonio y tuvimos un hijo- respondió con sarcasmo.   
-Lo sé, no lo he olvidado- el mayor se acercó a su pareja y lo rodeó con sus brazos- y todo eso fue lo mejor que pude hacer en mi vida Stiles, ustedes dos son lo más importante que tengo, junto a la manada- Stiles sabía que Derek hablaba enserio, lo había demostrado en incontable ocasiones.   
-Y tu eres lo mejor que nos pudo pasar a nosotros sourwolf, nunca lo olvides- susurró el menor.   
Ambos se separaron un poco al escuchar las voces de la manada.   
-Genial, ellos ya llegaron y tu no te has bañado, vamos, sube y baja rápido- empujó a su marido con la mano libre para que fuera a bañarse.  
***  
Había casi quince personas en el patio trasero de la nueva mansión Hale. Todos se habían reunido como lo hacían cada mes. Muchos habían comenzado la universidad en otras ciudades, estudiando lo que querían, muy pocos habían decidido quedarse en Beacon Hills. Liam, Stiles, Derek y Theo Reaken fueron los que no quisieron marcharse y Lydia fue la que tuvo la idea de reunirse cada mes para poder fortalecer el vinculo de la manada para que esta no se viera dañada por la distancia.   
Cuando Derek volvió a bajar por las escaleras se encontró con todos los integrantes de la manada riendo y gritando. Esa era la parte que más amaba. Se sentía tan correcto que era como volver al pasado, aquella época en donde su familia aún estaba viva.   
Se unió junto a Chris Argent, Peter, Jordan y Noah en la parrilla para pasar el rato, la verdad es que muchas veces seguía sintiendo que no encajaba con los más jóvenes de la manada y prefería hablar de futbol y armas con los mayores.   
-Oye Derek ¿Ya pensaste en mi propuesta? - todos los hombres se quedaron en silencio al escuchar la pregunta de Chris.   
-Lo estuve pensando pero no estoy muy seguro, debería hablarlo con Stiles primero- respondió mientras cambiaba de brazo a su hijo quien estaba feliz jugando con su pequeño oso de peluche.   
-No puedo creer que mi sobrino dependa de un pequeño humano- se burló Peter.   
\- ¿Tenes algún problema con los humanos Peter Hale? - la sonrisa en el rostro del lobo desapareció al escuchar a su pareja- porque eso no era lo que decías anoche- todos los demás se largaron a reír a carcajadas por lo que había dicho el Argent, incluso el pequeño Matt se unió a la risa de los mayores causando que todos rían más fuerte.   
\- ¡Basta! - era tan raro aún para Derek ver a su tío así, tan relajado, bromista y lo más novedoso, sonrojado.   
-Tranquilo Pet, era broma- Chris se acercó a su pareja y lo beso frente a todos.   
\- ¿De qué hablan de todos modos? - Preguntó Peter cambiando de tema y devolviéndole el abrazo a su novio.   
-Le propuse a Derek una sociedad para formar una empresa, yo estudié arquitectura de joven, él también y supuse que le gustaría la idea, podríamos contratar a más personas, hacer proyectos en las ciudades más cercanas para no tener que alejarnos mucho de casa y Derek podría trabajar desde de casa si lo necesita, sé que él cuida a Matt cuando Stiles está en la estación trabajando, así que no habría problemas con eso, podría ser un buen proyecto y quedaría para el pequeño en caso de que algún día les sucediera algo, debemos ser francos y admitir que nuestras vidas no son normales y vivimos al borde de la muerte más de lo que nos gustaría- todos quedaron en silencio cuando Chris dejó de hablar- pero entiendo que quiera pensarlo y consultarlo con Stiles, son un matrimonio después de todo.   
-No hay nada que pensar Argent- Stiles apareció de la nada asustando a los mayores- deberían estar viendo edificios u oficinas ya, en realidad creo que deberían estar trabajando, aún no puedo creer que mi padre dejó que me casara con un vago ¿qué clase de padre eres?- dijo mirando a su padre- Derek te exijo que empieces ese proyecto con Argent, te verías sexy con un traje, siempre me dieron morbo las corbatas- susurró cerca del lobo.   
-Bueno, ya tenemos la autorización del señor Hale, tengo un pequeño edificio de tres pisos en el centro de Beacon Hills que podría funcionar- Chris se veía emocionado ante la idea.   
***  
\- ¿No dije nada que no debía decir, verdad? - preguntó Stiles mientras se acomodaba su pantalón pijama.   
-La verdad es que tú siempre hablas demás- respondió divertido Hale- pero también siempre dices las palabras correctas- se acercó hasta donde estaba el humano y quedó parado detrás de él, sus miradas se encontraron en el espejo de cuerpo completo frente a ellos- gracias por apoyarme en esto, jamás había tenido la oportunidad de ejercer como arquitecto, a Laura le hubiese encantado que lo hiciera- comentó con algo de nostalgia.   
-Ellos están orgullosos de ti sourwolf, donde sea que estén sé que nos cuidan y saben todo lo que has logrado- Stiles sabía que aún dolía la ausencia de los Hale, lo sabía porque a él aún le dolía la muerte de su madre, verla cuando volvió de la cacería salvaje, o ver esa cosa que se hacía pasar por su madre, solo empeoró las cosas.  
-Lo sé, te hubiesen amado y mi madre habría caído rendida ante Matt- los ojos de Derek se empañaron al imaginar la escena.   
-Mi madre lo mimaría como nadie, tal vez Talia era un alfa pero creo que mi madre como abuela hubiese sido bastante temible- respondió Stiles entre divertido y dolido.   
Era algo que ambos hacían algunas veces. Era su forma de incluir a aquellos que ya no estaban. Lo más reciente era el pedido de adopción de una pequeña cachorra que habían encontrado en el medio de la reserva. Fue el Sheriff quien los obligó a hacer las cosas correctamente y solo por ese motivo fue que llamaron a las autoridades pertinentes, desde ese momento los dos han ido a visitar a la pequeña. Aún no lograban averiguar nada sobre su manada pero eso solo alentaba más al matrimonio Hale para hacerla parte de su familia. La niña tenía dos años según lo que supieron, eso la hacía más grande que el pequeño Matthew de siete meses y medio, y lo que más enamoraba de ella era su personalidad. Se mostraba bastante tímida con aquellos que no conocía, sin embargo, con Stiles y Derek se mostraba tal cual era. Le encantaban los vestidos y los zapatos y tenía un carácter bastante fuerte para ser tan pequeña. “Erika” había dicho Stiles luego de pasar la tarde con ella por primera vez. “Es como ver a Erika luego de la mordida y antes. Tan tímida e inteligente y al mismo tiempo con tanto carácter, seguridad y fuerza”. Ambos hombres se quedaron en silencio luego de eso. Siempre la recordaban, más que nada cuando Stiles hablaba sobre Batman o Derek miraba su Camaro negro, ese mismo que su beta le había pedido tantas veces y él se había negado. La habían perdido sin tener la oportunidad de despedirse correctamente y esa era una de las cosas que más dolía. Lo único que les llenaba de pez a veces era el pensamiento de que ella y Boyd estaban juntos. Acordaron que ese sería el nombre de la pequeña rubia cuando fuera suya legalmente. Isaac no pudo evitar el llanto cuando lo contaron frente a la manada y Derek lo abrazó hasta que el chico pudo tranquilizarse. Desde ese momento Isaac fue uno de los que más la visitaba y mimaba. Habían formado una buena manada, una gran familia y de eso no había duda. Se habían hecho famosos ante el resto de las criaturas sobrenaturales, algunos los temían, muchos otros los respetaban y admiraban y otros pocos creían que podían enfrentarse a la manada McCall-Hale y ganar.   
Derek fue a la cama donde su esposo lo esperaba como cada noche. Se acostó junto a él y lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo con un fuerte abrazo. Le gustaba cuando Stiles dormía en su pecho, amaba sentir el calor de su cuerpo encima de él, no de una forma sexual, le hacía ver que todo era real, que su Stiles existía y lo amaba, que no era parte de su imaginación.   
Como cada noche desde que él y el humano se besaron por primera vez durmió con una sonrisa en el rostro, sin pesadillas y con el pecho lleno de amor y paz. Durmió siendo feliz.


End file.
